


Waking Up Married

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We got married last night! We actually got drunk enough to do this!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Married

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr asking for coliver - "We accidentally got married in Vegas oops"

Connor had a pounding headache as he woke up, sunlight streaming through the hotel room. He groaned and covered his face with his arm. The warm body next to him mumbled something in their sleep, snuggling closer to Connor. After a couple of seconds, Connor removed his arm and slowly blinked his eyes open.

 

His memories were hazy, but he vaguely remembered a night out on the town, his boyfriend at his side and lots of drinks. It must have been a good night, as their clothes were thrown all over the the hotel and a glance at Oliver showed love bites on him. Connor turned on his side, arm wrapping around Oliver.

 

Oliver opened his eyes and mumbled out a ‘good morning,’ before leaning in for a kiss. Connor returned it, running his fingers through Oliver’s hair and smiling. “Morning, Ollie.”

 

“Mm, judging by how my body feels, last night must have been one hell of a night.”

 

Connor gave a laugh. “I was just thinking the same thing.” He moved closer and started to kiss along Oliver’s neck. “Maybe we should relive it.” One of his hands trailed down OIiver’s stomach and Oliver sucked in a breath. “I’ll take that as a yes.” His hand moved lower and Oliver moaned, holding Connor tighter. “Ollie…” he mumbled against his boyfriend’s skin.

 

“Oh my God!”

 

Connor lifted his head. “I haven’t done anything yet.”

 

“No, Connor, look!” Oliver reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed a piece of paper off the table, holding it up for Connor to see. “We got married last night! We actually got drunk enough to do this!”

 

Connor looked at the piece of paper and their signatures on it. There were no rings on their fingers, but the piece of paper in Oliver’s hands seemed proof enough. He could see Oliver shaking and on the edge of a breakdown. Ignoring how he was feeling, he grabbed the certificate and set it aside before cupping Oliver’s face. “Don’t freak out.”

 

“How can I not freak out? We accidentally got married in Vegas! My parents are going to kill me. I can’t believe how much of a walking cliche I am!”

 

“Ollie! Stop,” Connor said, dropping his hands to Oliver’s shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry, I just-I..wait, how are you not freaking out?” Oliver asked.

 

Connor shrugged. “Maybe because I’ve known for awhile that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

Oliver was silent for a moment before whispering, “Do you really mean that?”

 

Connor nodded and leaned in for a kiss. “Of course I do. I love you, Ollie. Forever.”


End file.
